videogameworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is the Video Game Series featuring the fastest Hedghog in the world. Sonic has appeared in many video games and most of them focus on just him but there are some that are a lot of the sonic characters that are Playable! Appearances in Games Master sytem Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Sonic Chaos Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball Dr Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine Sonic Blast Game Gear Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Sonic Chaos/Sonic and Tails Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball Dr Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine Sonic Drift Sonic Triple Trouble/Sonic and Tails 2 Sonic Drift 2 Tails Adventure Sonic Labyrinth Tails' Skypatrol Sonic Blast Genisis/Mega Drive Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball Dr Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Sonic & Knuckles Sonic 3D: Flickies' Island/Sonic 3D blast Meganet Modern Sonic Eraser ( japan only) CD Sonic the Hedgehog CD 32X Knuckle's Chaotix Saturn Sonic Jam Sonic R Sonic 3D Blast Bug! (cameo) Christmas Nights ( Sonic appears as a unlockable charecter) Sonic X-treme ( cancelled) Dreamcast Sonic Adventure Sonic Shuffle Sonic Adventure 2 Sega Smash Pack Segagaga VMU Chao Adventure Chao Adventure 2 Nintendo Systems Game Boy Advanced Sonic Advance Sonic Pinball Party Sonic Advance 2 Sonic Advance 3 Sonic Battle Sega Smash Pack Sonic the Hedgehog Genisis Gamecube Sonic Adventure 2: Battle Sonic Adventure DX Sonic Heroes Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic Mega Collection Sonic Gems Collection Sonic Riders Nintendo Wii Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (Spin-off) Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (Spin-Off) Mario & Sonic a the London 2012 Olympic Games (Spin-Off) Sega Superstars Tennis (Spin-Off) Sonic and the Secret Rings Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Super Smash Bros. Brawl Sonic Unleashed Sonic and the Black Night Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Sonic the Hedgehog : Episode 1 Sonic Colors Wii Virtual Console Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic Spinball (For Mega Drive) Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Sonic the Hedgehog (8-Bit) Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8-Bit) Sonic Choas Sonic 3D Blast Sonic & Knuckles Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine Nintendo DS Sonic Rush Sonic Rush Adventure Sonic Chronicles : The Dark Brotherhood Sonic Classic Collection Sonic Colors Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Nintendo 3DS Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Sonic Generations Playstation 2 Sonic Heroes Sega Superstars Sonic Mega Collection Plus Sonic Gems Collection Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic Riders Sega Genisis Collection Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Sega Superstars Tennis Sonic Unleashed Playstatoin 3 Sega Superstars Tennis Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Sonic's Ultimate Genisis Collection Sonic Unleashed Little Big Planet (Sonic Costume) Sonic Generations Playstation Portable Sonic Rivals Sonic Rivals 2 Sega Genisis Collection Microsoft Systems X-Box Sonic Heroes Sonic Mega Collection Plus Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic Riders X-Box 360 Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Sega Superstars Tennis Sonic's Ultimate Genisis Collection Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Sonic Free Riders Sonic Unleashed Sonic Generations Gallery Sonic_67.png|The Classic Sonic Porraf.png|The Newer Sonic 630992 210762 front.jpg|Newest Sonic game to be realeased Category:Character Category:Sonic Series